


The Diplomatic Corps

by faithharkness



Series: Diversions [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Jessika Pava needs her own warning, M/M, Snark, mention of Finn/Kein, mentions of Finn, we all needed a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithharkness/pseuds/faithharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visiting dignitary makes an undiplomatic remark.  Jessika sets her straight.  Poe keeps an eye on things, and really just kind of watches this burn down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diplomatic Corps

**Author's Note:**

> We need some fluff after the last thing I posted, right?
> 
> This takes place, oh, say 3-5 years after the events of _Where the Wind Hits Heavy_. Just a snarky/fluffy future fic I've had in my back pocket for a while. Here's proof that I am going to set everything right.

Poe and Rey had received the dubious honor of escorting Ambassador Bellarq from her shuttle to the conference room where negotiations would be taking place (Poe still believed Jessika and Luke had bribed General Organa, and he was plotting the payback). The ambassador was an odious woman and was clearly unimpressed with the fact that her shuttle had had to dock in the same hanger as the starfighters. But the base was small and needs must; General Organa had hoped Ambassador Bellarq would be mollified by the fact that she was being escorted by an _actual Jedi_ and the Resistance’s best pilot. 

Poe smiled as they neared the _Millennium Falcon_. Chewbacca, Ben and BB-8 were gathered around a little girl, who was laughing loudly at the droid.

Ambassador Bellarq stopped short. “What is _that_?” she demanded, pointing in the direction of the child.

Poe flinched at her tone, but kept a smile on his face. The General had said he needed to be charming; they needed Bellarq’s system’s support. “Oh, that’s Kayt. Well, Kaytie-Kayt to her favorite uncle. Her sister is around here somewhere, with the Antilles.”

“Not the child. That _abomination.”_

Rey tensed and Poe put a hand on her arm. 

“Beg pardon?” Jess asked as she walked up, dark eyes flashing.

“Shit,” Poe, said quietly.

“Jess,” Rey warned.

Poe stepped back from the ambassador, pulling Rey with him. “Let’s just see,” he said to her, quietly.

“Did you say something about an abomination?” Jess asked.

Ambassador Bellarq pulled herself up to her full height. “What is the Resistance thinking, letting that _abomination_ near that child?”

Jess looked over at the small group. “The Wookiee? That’s not very polite of you. Chewbacca has been with General Solo for longer than I’ve been alive. And Wookiees are very misunderstood. Sure, they can rip your arms off, but only when provoked.”

Ambassardor Bellarq snorted. “Not the Wookiee.”

Jess nodded and looked back at her. “Oh, you mean the droid. Well, it was a bit of a shock to learn BB-8 had started a bit of an uprising, what with astromechs overriding pilot-installed protocols to let the General know when their pilots may not be operating at optimal levels. I think it all worked out for the best, though. Don’t you agree, Commander Dameron?”

Poe nodded. “I have benefitted from BB-8’s machinations.”

“So, clearly, you can’t be talking about that. You should be happy about something that keeps the Resistance running so well, given your dealings,” Jess said, stepping closer to the ambassador.

Ambassador Bellarq took a step back, but noticed that they were now the center of attention for everyone in the hangar. 

“So you must be talking about Ben Solo. Abomination?”Jess asked, tilting her head as though she were thinking about it. “Well, if we’re talking about the size of his cock, I do have to admit it’s impressive. Although, I would be more comfortable calling it an abomination if it were small. I mean, look at him! He’s _huge_. It would be a crime against the Great Mother if he wasn’t packing something that could double as a third leg. And let me assure you, he wields it just as well as he wields his _actual_ lightsaber.”

Ambassador Bellarq choked on her next breath.

Jess leaned back and shouted over her shoulder. “Kayt! Enough binary lessons for the day!” She turned her attention back to the ambassador. “Momma needs a snack.”

Ambassador Bellarq gasped as she watched Jess walk over and pick up the child, settling her on her hip before pressing a kiss to Ben’s mouth. The ambassador turned and glared at Poe.

He put his hands up again. “Sorry, Ambassador. But she is right; I’ve shared a communal shower with him, and it is impressive. Shall we head in for the meeting?” he asked with a smile.  
*****

“Those negotiations went much better than I thought they would,” General Organa said, kicking off her shoes. “Surprising, considering what a foul creature Ambassador Bellarq is.”

Han sprawled on the sofa beside her. “You may want to think about adding Pava to the diplomatic corps.”

Leia gave her husband a puzzled look. “ _Jessika_ Pava.”

He smirked as he pulled her feet into his lap. “Let me tell you about what happened in the hangar earlier today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Koala and Damerey moderators: let me know if I should not post this in the collection. Poe and Rey are an established couple; but it is not Poe/Rey-centric.


End file.
